When You Fall For The Devil
by am-i-right-or-am-i-write
Summary: It wasn't like she was staring or anything. She just happened to admire how frustratingly, devilishly, inhumanely handsome he was. It wasn't staring, of course not. Jily OneShot! Need reviews please! Cover art by viria.


**AND I AM BACK!**

After an year or two, I have returned to the blissful world of fanfiction! Did you miss me? :P Yeah, probably not.

Anyway, I was going to come back with a new fic I wrote for Naruto, but didn't really have the time. I was just messing around when this story came to my head, it's really pointless, but I hope you like it anyway.

 **Disclaimer :** No. I don't own Harry Potter. Merlin, do I wish I did.

Have fun, and REVIEW PLEASE! :)

* * *

This was not going according to plan.

He was sitting in the row in front of her, chatting away with the rest of them, laughing about something she couldn't decipher.

Lily never felt more grateful that she was seated right behind Peter Pettigrew, and not him. If it had been his sweaty neck she was greeted with every time she lifted her head, she would have passed out hours ago.

No matter how hard Lily tried to keep her emerald eyes focused on Professor McGonagall, they kept on darting back to the way his fingers reached up to run through his messy auburn hair, the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt slipping down even further, revealing more of his beautiful, tanned skin , and-

Merlin, _definitely_ not going according to plan.

Groaning inwardly, Lily Evans tugged at her fiery bangs irritably. When she decided to take extra lessons on Transfiguration with the Marauders, she didn't think it would be _this_ hard. She had spent her entire morning repeatedly telling herself to ignore them –especially him- and concentrate on class, so why was it so difficult to do that now?

After all her preparations, why did Lily always find herself feeling hot and bothered by him?

He was laughing again, slapping Remus on the back merrily. McGonagall shot them a sharp glare, quietening them down.

Lily sneaked another look at him. The lanky, arrogant prat from third year had matured considerably. His muscles had filled out, and no doubt due to hours of Quidditch practice, had become even and toned. Watching his forearms flex, Lily found herself wondering how many abs he had.

6? 8? Maybe even more?

He (who, by the way, is James Potter, if you've failed to notice) chose that moment to turn in his seat, revealing to everyone sitting behind him that he hadn't bothered to button half of his shirt, displaying a generous amount of golden skin.

His shirt was a pale white, almost transparent, and his tie, bright with thin strips of red and gold, was not done, simply draping his shoulders.

Lily's eyes gazed at his shirt, which hung loosely over his muscles, which she could almost make out. She felt a heat rise in her cheeks, which were no doubt bright red by now. Gulping, Lily discovered that her throat had suddenly gone quite hoarse and dry.

"Done staring, Evans?"

His voice, smooth and silky, jolted her out of her daze. Lily opened her mouth, only to find that she was quite incapable of speaking.

James Potter smirked, as if aware of the effect he was having on her.

"S-Shut up and leave me alone, Potter." It was meant to come out like snappish, but appeared more of a plea.

"Why?"

"I have a lesson I need to concentrate on."

"Well, you haven't done a good job of concentrating, have you? Lecture's been over for around five minutes now."

Lily glanced around; students were packing up their bags, trooping out of the doors. Embarrassed, but glad at an excuse to turn away from the Marauder's knowing gaze, Lily shoved her parchment and quill into her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and marched towards the door.

She almost made it, really.

Firm, calloused fingers wrapped around her slender wrist, and with a gentle tug, jerked her backwards into the very chest that Lily had been admiring not too long ago.

"Potter!" She gasped. The rest of the class had left the room, and the rest of the Marauders weren't paying attention, but Lily still felt as if thousands of eyes were on her, whispering all sorts of things.

James slipped his arms around her waist, dipping his head into the curve of her neck.

It took all Lily had to not whimper when she felt his lips press against her skin, a steady blush travelling up her face. "Did you have fun stalking me today?" James murmured against her ear, sending involuntary shivers up her spine.

"I wasn't stalking anyone."

She felt proud at her ability to still speak clearly.

"Sure you weren't, flower." Lily could just hear the smirk in his voice without having to feel it on her neck.

And, just as quickly as it started, it ended.

He pulled away, running a hand through his hair once more before stuffing them down his pockets. "Come on, boys." The other three followed him out the door obediently, Sirius pausing only to shoot a smirk and a wink towards Lily's direction.

Lily was left in the middle of an empty classroom, face bright red, and neck still tingling with the feel of his touch.

Honestly, she just _had_ to quit these extra classes already.

* * *

What did you think? Good enough for a plotless drabble? Please review, and give me ideas for new stories too!

Smile! :)


End file.
